galagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Galaga Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- New Logo I made a new logo. Its a lot better. The admin here should change the skin to the space one too.Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 07:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :The logo doesn't fit the size requirements but its a ok design, tho the wikia text is too small. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Need it smaller or larger?Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 07:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Check out this page, it says to have it at 216 x 155 and as a png type would be better. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Can someone who has good editing software please make a new logo, that the background will be behind the words. That would be greatCpt. RileyLet's Talk 23:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Here's my first try at it..... I have the layers so I can edit them, so if you have a background you were really thinking of, well let me know. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I like the current background, the space one. But that is awesome. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 07:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, this image I got rid of the background. It is transparent. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Hey, do you want to be an admin? You do a lot here and you can help me. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 22:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I have no interest in being a admin. I have skills at editing images because of my art background, but my knowledge of this game series is only of Galaxian and Galaga as they on my old Atari. I however, do have interests in this wiki involving the front which you have removed the Shmup footer. I was ok'd by the previous admin to have it up here. I am kindly asking to have it put back up. It promotes the other Shmup wikis, and it in return is on the other wikis promoting this one. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh, why are you locking everything? You are doing yourself no favors doing that. Please read this, and it states that it isn't a good idea. You want people to edit and help you, but putting blocks up will only scare off good editors. Look, no one is even editing here but you and me, putting up blocks only stops me from being helpful. Please trust people. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I included the Sh,mup template. And tell me waht page i locked, I probably locked it because a vandal destroyed it. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 01:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, on the Picture you made, can the Jet-Fighter guy be better resolution, its really blurry and I kind of don't like it. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 03:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC)